Loud Machines
by Vegetarian.Hunter
Summary: If only she could understand. If only Carrie Manning wasn't so clueless. Maybe she could finally sense the danger that has been there all along. Falling in love with a werewolf while your cousin's marrying a vampire? Bad plan. Too bad she didn't follow it
1. Chapter 1

There it was; my final assignment before leaving the tenth grade forever

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am responsible for my own fictional characters and their actions. No, they will not come out of the screen and kill you. Just enjoy the story and try not to flame me. :

There it was; my final assignment before leaving the tenth grade forever. The topic was as horrid as the assignment:

"What I Will Do This Summer"

Sure, most people would love to talk about themselves, and trust me, I'm one of them. But, I didn't want to face the fact that after these last three days of school, I would be shoved from my home in sunny California to drizzly, blah Forks, Washington. Population: who cares? Why? Because my parents decided that going on a trip to Venice this summer as a second honeymoon was the best idea I have heard in a while according to my mother.

Which leaves me alone and bored and without the sun and my glorious tan that I got last weekend. My brother, Dan, started out his vacation early after graduation, by taking a twelve day cruise to the Caribbean with his girlfriend Sandra, and then going to Florida afterwards. Of course, my parents didn't think it was responsible to leave me with my friends at their homes. According to them I am a "handful"; Bull.

"Carrie, what are you going to write yours about?" Brad, the boy I had been in love with since third grade, asked me in a casual fashion.

"Well, uh, I was going- I mean, I was going to write it about- my trip to Washington. W-what are you going to write yours about?" I stammered. I always had a problem talking to boys. I had no idea why, I just couldn't manage to get to words out right.

Brad took no notice, but was staring across the room at Angie, his glossy girlfriend whom I hated. "I was thinking of writing about you," he said.

Did I hear right? I gulped and tried that again. "Sorry?" I asked.

"I was thinking of writing about Peru," he said. That made more sense. It was disappointing, but it made sense.

"Oh, that's cool. I forgot that you are going this summer with, Angie, to deliver emergency supplies and stuff. I mean, most people are going to spend their summer tanning on the beach and buying the new Limited Edition Coach Handbags." I chuckled. He still didn't look at me. Angie was looking at him now, smiling and flirting and blowing those stupid air kisses at him. I loathed that worm.

"Okay, well have a good summer Carrie," he said and walked over to Angie as the bell ring.

So Uncle Charlie and Bella could take on "the handful" huh? I guess that is what I was; a spoiled, rich handful that only cared about herself and no one else. Well, this summer, _that _was going to change.

When was this drive going to end? I didn't think I could handle five more minutes of Uncle Charlie describing the families in Forks. I didn't care. I didn't want to hear about him being Police Chief Swan that drove around in his cop car. I didn't want to hear about how much I had changed since he last saw me. But most of all, I didn't want to hear him talk about how much _fun _I would have here.

"Honestly Carrie, you and Bella can talk and have girl time. It would be great for her to get away from _that boy_ that she is so involved with. Do you have a boyfriend Carrie?" he asked while focusing on the slippery road ahead.

I shook my head, which was leaning against the window and stayed silent. Why must I have to deal with this?

Uncle Charlie seemed to be a bit too excited because I felt a jerk on the road as he saw my response. "Excellent! Now she won't want to be rude by talking about him all the time and now I can stop her from seeing him constantly!" This made no sense. I had no idea who _he _was. I took my head off of the warm window and looked at him.

"Uncle Charlie, may I ask you something?" I asked examining his face and waiting patiently.

"Yes, anything you want." He replied still joyful. This was too freaky, I couldn't stand having to sit in this car and talk, but at least I could shut him up for a couple of seconds.

I sighed and looked directly at the road in front. "Did you even tell Bella I was coming?"

I saw it. I flicker of guilt hit is face the minute I finished my sentence. Then he was back to his giddy self, a smile plastered from ear-to-ear. "Of course I did silly! You kids always assume the worst in me!"

I was about to accuse him of his lie but then we pulled up to an empty house and I could tell Charlie felt a little relief. "Oh, Bella is out with him I suppose. Come in and make yourself at home. You'll be using the pullout couch for a bed if that is alright," he said and led me into the dark house and showed me around.

"Can we do this a little later Uncle Charlie? I want to freshen up a bit, and I am really tired." I said and began to make my way up the stairs and left him in a stuttering mess of "sure" and "okay's".

The shower wasn't like the one I was used to. Nothing was like what I was used to; A pullout couch? What the hell? I sighed and remembered my promise. I would not be selfish and I would not be a handful. Welcome new-and-improved Carrie Madding.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew that Bella would be home soon, so I put on something presentable. Sure, it was a little bit more mature than what most sixteen-year-olds would wear, but I liked feeling business oriented. The pearls, grey slacks with matching vest, and white eyelet short sleeves v-neck was a bit much, I felt like I was going to a job interview. But I wanted Bella to know that I wasn't the same bitch that I was two years ago. Or, that I was finally becoming a woman and not a stupid little child.

I made my way downstairs and saw Uncle Charlie sitting at the table, eating a microwave meal. I knew that he couldn't cook. It was some gene or something because my father also could not cook. He looked up, shrugged apologetically and returned to his dining. I paced around and decided that I would make my favorite meal, risotto. It was easy really; rice, peas, carrots, some oil and cheese and that was about it.

Uncle Charlie looked pleased. I guess microwave meals don't have the same satisfaction as a home-cooked one. I grabbed a pan and began to work. I enjoyed cooking as much as I enjoyed dressing nicely and organized. Letting my mind wander I continued to cook up a storm until I heard the door open and voices and footsteps. "Dad, are you home?" called a familiar voice. I washed off my hands and waited as Bella appeared in the kitchen in her plain jeans-and-tee-shirt assemble looking shocked, as I would have imagined. "Cassie?" she asked, looking confused.

I nodded. "Hi Bella! It's so good to see you again. How have you been?" I tried to be polite but was trying to see behind Bella, where a tall figure stood apparently amused.

As if he could read my mind or sense that I was trying to see him, the figure behind Bella stepped forward and gave a crooked smile. He was gorgeous, but I instantly knew to back off. This was who Charlie was talking about all day. This was _him_.

"Hello Cassie, I am Edward. It is very nice to meet you." He said and nodded at me with sincerity in his eyes. Whether or not he was taken I couldn't help to notice that his eyes were amazing. They were golden, and he was so pale that it made him look even more godlike than you could imagine. His brown-red hair in contrast to the light and the dark bruise-like creases under his eyes added to him. Only _he _could make that work.

Like an idiot I stammered out trying to speak. "Oh, well-he-hello there; it's nice to meet-meet you too." I felt my face start to heat up. He chuckled and turned to Bella.

"You two must be related. You both turn red whenever someone talks to you." He smiled and held Bella's hand. She cleared her throat and took a step closer to me.

"So did you come to insult me? Make fun of the way I live like last time?" her expression hardened. She hit a soft spot. I felt fury build inside of me but tucked it away so that I could keep my voice level.

"No. I came here to visit you and your dad." I said and gulped and took in a long breath. Keeping calm was really hard.

"Really? Are you sure that you wouldn't rather yell at me or taunt me?" she yelled.

I could control my anger, but not my tears." I don't, I didn't- I'm sorry." I took a step back and left the room, trying to recollect. I went onto the porch outside and sat down, listening to the rain in the darkness. So maybe I couldn't prove to Bella that I was mature. I needed to cry. Her words hurt, especially since they were true and needed to be said.

Uncle Charlie was angry. He started yelling so loud that I could hear from outside. I felt pretty bad for the neighbors. Police Chief Swan was on a tangent. Wiping my tears from my eyes I noticed how green everything was from all of the rain. California was yellow, but never this green. It was really peaceful.

"May I join you?" I heard Edward's voice out of the silence and jumped.

"Sorry, I do that a lot." He said as I gestured to the spot next to me. "Bella and Charlie are at each other's throats and I thought I should step out for a moment."

"All because of selfish spoiled me. I don't want to be here if all I am going to do is hurt people. That's why I had to leave before, because I am too much of a handful at home. Or, that's how I see it anyway. God, I do feel bad about what I did before to Bella. But, people change. I changed. I'm going to try to prove that to her; to everyone." I managed, impressed that I could actually talk to him in a steady voice.

He nodded in agreement." I can understand that. I know how much of a handful I can be to others too. I believe that you mean your apologies as well. Would you like me to talk to Bella and try to convince her to hear you out? I don't think Charlie is helping all that much." He chuckled and pointed back to the house.

"Oh, Edward that would be wonderful, but I think I need to convince her myself. Besides, you can't know exactly what I am about to say to her, and you don't even know what happened," he looked like he was hiding a secret but changed his emotion to a chuckle.

"Well, I better get going then. I will see you soon Carrie. It was very nice to meet you," he said and stood up making his way down the stairs and into the darkness.

"Thank you." I whispered under my breath and stood up, walking back into the house to face my doom.

Inside the house, there was an unusual silence, almost eerie. I finally found Uncle Charlie sitting in the living room in front of the television, watching some sports show. "Where's Bella?" I asked looking around.

"In her room," Charlie mumbled, obviously still frustrated. I sighed and made my way to the stairs. I needed to talk to her. I tried to make up my mind, but all that I could think of was black, the color black to calm me down as I made my way up the stairs without thinking.

"I just don't understand Edward, why the hell is she here?" Bella's voice cooed from behind her door.

"Because she feels sorry, and because- Bella I need to go. Call me later okay?" Edward's voice got softer in the room as Bella only mumbled her response.

I knocked on her door. "Come in." she griped and I pushed open the squeaky door into her room. It was small, but cozy, if not almost empty except for her bed, chest of drawers, an ancient computer, side table, and old rocking chair. She was lying in her bed holding the phone in her hands and staring at me as I walked in.

"Can we talk?" I asked and took a couple steps in and closed the door. I made my way over to her bed and sat down. She sat up and looked down at her hands as I spoke. "Look, I am sorry for what happened between us. I really am. I want us to be friends like we used to be. Before I became a rich a-hole and before I said those insulting things. I'm different now, and I am trying not to be that handful that I used to be. I am sorry, Bells. Truly, I am. The only reason I am here is because my parents can't handle having me around them. I am a spoiled snob, and you were right to question my reason for being here. You don't have to believe me, but I just feel terrible about what happened." I said and bit my lower lip.

She didn't say anything but I could tell that she was trying to decide whether to forgive me or not. She sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped like that, it was stupid of me to make accusations like that." I hugged her.

"Thanks Bells. Hey, I made some risotto if you're hungry. Want some?" I asked gesturing to her door with my thumb. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm starved." She said and stood up, and began making her way to the door.

"Bella…" I began to ask as she turned the door handle. She nodded." Were you talking to Edward on the phone? It was really loud and I could hear what you were saying." I felt guilty for admitting my snooping but Bella didn't look mad.

"Uh, well, yes we were talking on the phone." She said and her eyes turned glassy looking as she made her way downstairs. Something seemed a bit fishy about Bella. I felt like she was hiding something really important, but I didn't know what. Well, I didn't know _yet_.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella still acted uncomfortable as we made our way into her room and sat on her bed in silence. I didn't think about what I was about to say, but suddenly blurted," So what did you and Edward do today?" Her spine stiffened and she looked at me, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Nothing; we didn't do anything." She answered harshly. I took it that she didn't want to talk about it. But then again, I was never one to avoid a fine conversation.

"Well, that's bull Bella. You obviously did-"

"I don't want to talk about it okay? Edward is _my_ business and it would be in_ your_ best interest to stay out. And that means staying out of my room and not listening in on my phone conversations .I _mean_ it Cassie," she interrupted coldly.

I stood up and walked over to the doorway. "Bite me." I yelled. "I was only trying to be nice but I guess Miss PMS over there would rather get angry with me because I mentioned her boyfriend. God Bella how can you be so selfish?" I stomped out with rage.

"Okay be a stupid drama queen and see how far that gets you in life." She called but I squared my shoulders and took things like the pansy I was, crying myself sick in the bathroom.

**Bella Swan**

I looked around my room with the relief of knowing that Edward was coming over soon. It was amazingly hard keeping this secret from Carrie, who pries away at everyone's lives to make due with her own. Even earlier when Edward was over, he told me he'd heard conceited remarks flying from her brain. So many in fact, that it was a delayed reaction when he heard Carrie listening in on our conversation.

That could have gone smoother. If Carrie had heard Edward and I discussing our engagement a mere ten minutes before, I couldn't imagine the look on her face when she found out; or even Charlie's face when _he_ did. So as an excuse we had to pretend we were on the phone, where in reality, we weren't. We'd done this many times before when Charlie had made a few unexpected visits to my room.

But one thing that made no sense was that Edward didn't know, or at least he had never told me, that Carrie was coming. Alice never had visions about it, nothing. I had to wonder that maybe Carrie was more like me in some ways than it seemed. I shook my head free of thought as the clock changed into a minute sooner.

Only two more minutes, I had to keep telling myself that. Two minutes until I was in his arms again. I knew it. He was always here at 10:30 exactly. Charlie couldn't handle being up any later than that. But wait, Carrie was here, so was it possible that she was still awake?

I opened my door and peaked downstairs. There was silence and down the stairs a dark shadow weaved around anything it could get a hold of, swallowing any light that dared to touch it. I took in a breath and felt his presence waiting for me in my room.

Edward was lying on my bed in a relax position, his crooked smile placed delicately on his face and his red-brown hair swept back from running. "Bella," He said in a seductive whisper. I sat on the bed's edge barely able to move my lips into the form of a "hello" before both of our mouths were together, lightly pressed on each other. The kiss deepened, and I, as always forgot to breathe. His lips left mine too soon and I found myself becoming dizzy before taking in a large breath.

"I assume Carrie was being a handful again?" he asked my shoulder as his breath made my neck tingle.

I huffed. "Let's not talk about that."

He lifted an eyebrow." Bella, love, if we don't talk about it now, then when will we talk about it?" He was right, like always. We would have to talk about this soon and I know that I couldn't sleep well tonight knowing that I was keeping secrets from Edward.

"Fine, besides the fact that she was eavesdropping on our conversation, she started asking me about you." I said slowly. Edward cocked his head.

"Yes, and what about me?" he urged.

"I don't want to talk about you in front of her. It's weird. I mean, you're not a bracelet. I'm not going to talk about you like you are my accessory and that it's a huge deal. Besides, it's not her business." I diverted his gaze and looked up at the ceiling.

"Speaking of accessories, Alice wants to go shopping tomorrow. She says that you need to go discuss the earrings for the bridesmaids in the wed-"

"Please don't say that word." I interrupted. He shook his head.

"We need to tell Charlie, Bella. He's already suspicious. I understand this is hard, but the wedding is in less than two months and we need to make the arrangements." I sighed.

"I'm afraid that he's going to go ballistic and not let me ever see you again. I don't want to be put into a padded cell and have to watch _Mr. Rogers Neighborhood _on a daily basis and get fed through a tube," I shuddered. He laughed.

"You know that would never happen. I wouldn't allow it." He assured me, rubbing my shoulder and working his way up and down my back with his fingertips. I knew that Edward wouldn't allow that to happen, but I was still afraid. I knew that I would really hurt Charlie when I told him. After all, he was still a grump around Edward and something was telling me that things weren't going to change anytime soon.

"I'll tell him soon, I promise. So, shopping with Alice tomorrow?" I tried to change the subject. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh Bella, you really are something," he said and kissed my neck.

"And imagine what you would be doing if I _was_ in a fantastic mood." I joked as I tried to stifle a yawn, but Edward with his superhuman eyesight caught me.

"Love, you need some sleep. We can talk about this in the morning. But, I may be gone when you wake up. Carrie being here sure is changing things a bit," he muttered.

"I know what you mean," I said and turned to face him, pecking his nose with my lips and smiled. He began to hum my lullaby as I became drowsier and clung to Edward's cool body in the warm summer heat.

What was in my dreams probably frightened me more than telling Charlie. They were like the ones I had when I first met Edward. He and I were both walking through the woods together, the rain falling around us after a really humid, sunny day. Then for some reason Edward stopped walking and looked at me really hard and told me to run. I was confused and couldn't help but asking him if it was the pack. All he did was nod.

The most confusing part was that I hadn't thought of them in weeks. I was still trying to piece my heart together, and it made no sense that out of the blue they show up in my dreams.

So in my dream I ran and hit behind a _tree_ to be safe. Then I heard her laugh. It was Carrie's laugh. I peeked around the corner of the tree and saw Carrie walking hand in hand with _Jacob Black. _I admit that it was painful to watch. Carrie looked directly at me, laughed and hugged Jake tighter. That's when things were blown out of proportion. Carrie walked up to Edward casually and he fell to the ground, dead.

I awoke gasping for my breath that I had held at the end of my dream. I reached out for the hand, knowing that in a matter of seconds I could find it and its owner. Edward stroked my hair as I held him tight and told him the story, fearing that this would come true and I would lose him forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Carrie Manning**

As my body awoke itself, my mind was still in a dark abyss, falling, grasping, and weaving its way around the kitchen and into the almost-empty refrigerator, finally coming to terms with itself after one swallow of orange juice.

The house was quiet and yet I knew that Bella was still asleep upstairs, dreaming the early morning away in a cozy bed. I swear that her couch was eating me when I struggled in my dreamland. You would think that it had a greater satisfaction from consuming the remote control, various coins and potato chips, and different types of lint.

I soundlessly moved throughout the house, only going up the stairs to brush my teeth and change my clothes. I would be gone soon enough, so I wouldn't disturb the monster that hid in her bed, and I could escape to be alone since the past few days,

It was gloomy as always, the bright sun hidden to let the tearing sky fall upon the Earth. I put up the hood of my sweater and began my daily jog. My heart and adrenaline racing was exactly what I needed to get away from the dullness in the chipped-away home of Uncle Charlie.

Within a few miles and many gasps of air, I came across a beach; sand wet and the waves breaking across the shoreline, I felt the belonging that was missing before. I was the waves, wasn't I? Continuously breaking and remolding to my surroundings. Like everyone else. But what was Bella? She wasn't the waves. She was something different. The sun; she was hiding away, daring to be different than anyone else. Daring to be out of the whole cycle; daring to be free.

In that instant I noticed the lightning from the sky reaching for a cliff and breaking it into pieces.

"You really shouldn't be standing on the beach during a storm like this. If the lightning hits the shore, you could get electrocuted."

I whipped around to the source of the voice. A muscular boy stood before me, his dark hair easing into his face from the wind. His lips parted slightly, he approached me cautiously, gesturing to the sky as a warning.

"Oh; right. I guess I should get going anyway, thanks." I tried to step past him but he blocked me holding out a hand.

"I'm Jacob," he grinned as I grasped his hand. It was hot compared to the coolness of my hands.

"Carrie." I said nonchalantly. I stared into his warming eyes without having to speak. He did it before I could part my lips.

"Come on; let me get you out of here before you hurt yourself." he said directing me off of the beach.

Jacob led me into his house without any questions or concerns. In silence he led me up the porch steps and into the front door.

"Are you hungry?" he asked gesturing to what I assumed was the kitchen. It took me until he asked that question to realize that I was hungry. I had only a glass of orange juice before my jog.

"Would it be rude to say yes?" I asked uneasily, gingerly placing myself onto the couch.

He chuckled. "Nope; I'm starved too. Come on, I'll make you a sandwich or something," he directed me into the kitchen and sat me down. "Watch my massive chef skills."

**Bella Swan**

When I woke up finally, both Carrie and Edward weren't around. I was a little relieved. I needed time to think and consider what I was going to tell Charlie. So far I had come up with:' Dad I need to talk to you about something important.' After that I blanked. I was planning on telling him during a nice dinner where he was calm. But that had sharp utensils involved and I worried that the minute I told him he would take his knife and spear himself right into his chest. Something with less weapons perhaps? This was difficult. I couldn't wrap my mind around it all morning.

By the time I had showered and eaten some cereal, Alice was waiting in her car. "So, how is the new housemate?" she asked the second I closed the door. I groaned. "That bad, huh?"

"That is an understatement. I already have enough to worry about as it is. I mean the wed- the…you know. I still need to tell Charlie and my dream last night and Carrie and-."

"Wait, back track for a second; what dream?" she looked at me puzzlingly. I sighed. The story was long and when I told her she seemed to look understanding but that wasn't enough. I knew that it would be on her mind all day as well, which would probably hurt Edward to think about too.

Even when we shopped, Alice wasn't as perky as usual. I smiled and talked when necessary to please her. However, she still didn't dance around the floor like usual. She was hiding something.

"Alice, what are you hiding from me?" I asked when we got back into the car after buying about four pairs of identical earrings. I stared into her golden eyes which seemed a bit cloudy.

"Bella, I don't know. Something just seems weird. I am getting really scattered visions of Edward today. I mean, he seems even more unusual to me than I probably do to you. I think that something is going wrong back at home. I keep seeing him in fits of anger and frustration. Oh, Jasper is probably having a fit too. We need to get home. Strap in tight. We'll be home in about five minutes."

"Bella this isn't too good." Edward told me as I stepped out of Alice's Porsche.

"I guess so, if that means you are telling me the second I step out of the car. Does it involve the Volturri? Or Charlie? What is it?" I asked.

Edward sighed and looked at Alice. "Well, it seems that your dream may be coming true, for lack of a better term. I heard Carrie's thoughts earlier. She's with the _dog_. Just like your dreams predicted."

"_What_?" I screamed. My little baby cousin was with my ex-best friend? What if something happened to her? What if he was planning something idiotic and decided to take her along for the ride? What if he told her about Edward? No, I would not let this happen.

"That would explain why I couldn't have any visions about her this afternoon. She's with the pack. Alone with the pack, and if we don't want another trip from the Volturri we need to stop her from finding out." Alice decided.

"But how can I burst into Jacob's house after not talking to him and make Carrie leave with me? He's bound to have found out that we are related by now. I mean this is Jake after all. He is the one who led me to finding out about you." I stated.

"I only have one idea." Edward suggested." Ask Carlisle."

Carlisle was in his office talking on the phone. The moment I stepped though the door though, he hung up. "Is something wrong?" he asked standing up from his chair. I nodded.

"The pack has Bella's cousin. We figure that Jacob Black is planning something. Do you think that he knows about the Volturri and is planning on making them visit?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. The Volturri have made it a goal to make sure that werewolves don't know of their existence. Besides, if the werewolves did know, I am sure that the Volturri would have taken care of them by now. Maybe he doesn't know that Bella and Carrie are related. Bella, have you ever mentioned her arrival?" I shook my head.

"No I didn't even know. But Charlie probably told Billy who probably told Jacob who found Carrie and is probably telling our little secrets to her right now." I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. "And even if Jake doesn't know if I run into the house and grab her, it's no doubt that he'll find out and Carrie will start becoming suspicious."

"Well, then I guess we all have to be patient, watch and see, and pay close attention to where she is going. Bella, you shouldn't worry. I heard that over amounts of stress before the wedding causes break outs and more reasons for you to not be a bride." Alice said, rubbing my back.

"Ugh, now I have to worry about that _and_ telling Charlie I'm engaged. Damn it this sucks!

Edward stood besides me and clasped my face into his hands." Don't worry; we'll get through this together."

"I know, I know." I whispered. Edward kissed my lips tenderly.

"Carrie isn't part of the equation anymore and either is Jacob. Tonight, just worry about us."

"Us, right; us, got it." I breathed." Should we go tell him now?"

"Why not, what do we have to lose?" he asked, taking my hand.

"My life."


	5. Chapter 5

**Carrie Manning**

"This food is amazing," I said as I gulped down a huge bite of Jacob's grilled chicken and three cheese Panini.

"Ha, well I guess having a travel-sized grill can help every now and then," he laughed.

"Seriously, you could totally be a chef or something. With your talent, Paula Dean would be jealous," I replied with food in my mouth. Okay, so maybe that was a _bit_ much on the complimenting.

"It's just a little camping grill. Besides, half the time I mistake a teaspoon and a tablespoon. All I can see on the page is the letter 'T' and the word 'spoon'." He stretched his muscular arms over his head. I couldn't help but stare.

"Uh, yeah I guess. I mean, I do that too sometimes. I can't use the metric system without a handy measuring cup." I couldn't believe what I just said.

"So you never really told me what you were doing on the beach during a storm," he started.

I sighed. "Well, you never really asked me."

He smirked. "Oh, we're going to play _that_ game are we now? Fine, it's not my business, although I am quite curious." He looked at me through the corner of his eye, still smirking.

"How about I don't tell you but let you ask me a different question?" I didn't feel like explaining why I was being an idiot by standing on the beach, let alone what brought be to be there.

"All right. So, I have never seen you around before. You are obviously not a resident of La Push, or we would have met already. You must be new to Forks. Am I right?" I nodded.

"What brought you to live in and/or visit Forks, Washington, a place that no one knows about?"

I bit my bottom lip. "That's two questions. It's my turn to ask you a question."

He raised an eyebrow. "What'd ya' want to know?"

I sighed and thought for a moment and looked into his dark eyes. I didn't realize what I was saying before the words were finding their way out of my mouth. "Why are you so sad?"

I blushed. He laughed. It wasn't the sweet and quiet laugh I had heard before. This was a dark, condescending laugh that boomed through the house. I could tell it pained him to answer so I tried to move on before he spoke. "I-I'm sorry. You don't have to answer. It was rude. In fact, I really should go. My cousin Bella and my Uncle Charl-." I froze mid-sentence.

Jacob was looking down on me with sinister eyes and his height was hunched over my like a maddening beast. His looked pained, as if what I had just said was stabbing at him. His face was hard and his body quivered with his fury.

"Get.Out.Now," his voice was stern, strained, as if his anger made it hard to speak.

I listened to his command and backed away as if I were facing a bear, not a human. "I'm sorry." I said before I slammed the door behind me and ran down the road.

I was lost. The storm made the sky darker and I had forgotten how many turns to take after I reached the beach. I didn't have my cell phone, not that it'd help because I didn't have Uncle Charlie's house number. I decided to keep trying. It felt like hours as the storm got worse and I heard voices in the distance. I ran straight ahead and turned left.

There were headlights in the distance. The light wasn't getting any closer, but stayed parked in one spot. I ran towards it, arms waving as the light grew closer and closer. A figure got out of the truck, and even in that moment of terror, I knew I was safe.

**Bella Swan**

"Oh my god. Edward, how can I tell him with my cousin running after werewolves for hours on end and me not knowing where in the hell she is?" I started shaking the sweat off of my hands.

"Bella, Alice found her. She's alright. They're on their way home. Just focus on what you are going to tell Charlie." Edward's cool hand touched my burning neck and put his other hand in mine.

"Ha, easier said than done. Charlie is going to come home and expect all of us sitting here, dry, warm and safe_. _ If Alice is driving too fast, Carrie will have a heart attack and things will not go over well."

"I think we have all grown used to driving too slow so that _you're_ the one not having a heart attack. That should be the least of your worries. They'll make it before Charlie gets home. I promise. I would doubt that Alice is planning on missing this anyway." Edward chuckled at the thought.

I knew what he was thinking. Charlie adored Alice. That would ease up some of the tension at least. The front door banged open. That was definitely not Charlie.

"Bella?" I heard Alice's voice call into the house.

"Breathe Bella." Edward reminded me. I sighed.

"Carrie? Are you alright?" I ran over to Carrie as Alice escorted her into the kitchen with a towel around her.

"Yeah, just a little shaken from the storm and getting lost is all." She replied. I glanced at Edward who nodded and I stepped forward.

"Carrie, I am going to need you to be understanding because I am going to have to tell my dad about this when he gets home. So Carrie?" I stuttered.

"What?" she looked at me, confused, with her mind wandering elsewhere.

"Edward and I are…are engaged. We're getting married." It kind of came out all slurred and it didn't make much sense.

"WHAT? You're what? I could've sworn you just said-." She stopped. "Wait, so you're really doing it then? I mean you are getting married with a ring and a dress and those free Dove chocolates as party favors and stuff?" Her face turned a little pale. "Weird."

"Oh, good idea! I totally forgot about the party favors. We should get some with personalized messages and-."

"Alice? Not the time for that. We need you to focus on telling Charlie. This isn't going to be pretty. Carrie, I suggest some ear plugs and staying in my bedroom while listening to the c.d. in my player really loud. That should last you until we get him to calm down." I looked seriously at Carrie.

"He's here Bella. Carrie, I suggest you do as Bella has suggested." Edward pointed his finger at the door and Carrie ran up the stairs.

"Good luck," she loudly whispered. "You'll need it."

I heard the door open once more and Charlie put his belt up on the hook. "Bells? You home? Bella- oh Edward. Hello. Alice? What a nice surprise. What brings you here? More shopping?"

"Not exactly Dad. See I, well we have something to tell you." I picked at my finger nails and looked up. Charlie looked confused.

"Is the family alright? Carlisle? Bella are you-." Edward interrupted him.

"No, Charlie. Everything is fine. Better than fine actually." I elbowed him, re-bruising my elbow after the constant elbowing I always gave him.

"Well, what is it? I mean, if nothing is wrong than…" he was deep in thought.

"Dad, sit down. Please. It's not that bad. Really, but I-uh-we, Edward and I are engaged." I tried to smile right afterwards to show my happiness but he still didn't get it.

"Engaged in what? A new activity? Bella I don't get it. What are you trying to tell me exactly?"

I felt like slapping my head. "Uh, well what I am trying to say is-."

"Charlie, I proposed to Bella. We're getting married." Edward cut in. I felt relieved but scared at the same time. I suddenly wished Jasper was there to calm down Charlie so he didn't try to shoot my fiancé.

Charlie turned blue and leaned back into his seat. "Breathe Charlie." Alice reminded him. He huffed.

"Bella, are you sure? I mean, this is a big step. I mean, no offense guys but you _left_ my daughter in the woods. She ran off to get you. She decided to take part in some motorcycle gang and now, marriage? I mean, what would Renee think? What would Billy and Jake-."

I stopped him short. "Dad, I don't care what anyone thinks. You know how much I love Edward. And I know you are concerned that it will end like it did with you and Mom, but I don't really take after you. I can't imagine my life without him. And you know how it was when they were gone. Please Char-Dad, just let me do this."

Charlie's face had turned pale. Not as white as the two immortal people behind him, but close enough. "I-I don't really have a choice, do I? I mean you are 18 and I can't do anything about it. But I don't like it. And I won't tell your mother, that's your job. And I refuse to plan it and whatnot. What day did you say it was again?"

I was shocked. I couldn't answer. I felt the floor become unstable. I had the best material. I couldn't have defeated him that easily.

"August 13th is the date decided. And don't worry Charlie; I am the one taking care of everything." Alice's quiet voice came in.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, just peachy. I just need to sit down." I said and collapsed in the kitchen chair.


End file.
